Then There Was Two
by Jiade-103
Summary: Logan catches Dana singing and wants her to help him sing a duet he wrote for an upcoming talent show. what she doesnt know is theres a suprise in the end. ONE SHOT


**DIsclaimer : I do not own Zoey 101 end of story**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Music Blared through her headphones

_**I cant eat without you**_

_**Icant sleep without you**_

_**I need you here to complete me**_

_**I need you here to save me**_

_**When I think about all the pain you've caused**_

_**all the lies you've told to me**_

_**I cry, and I cry, and I cry**_

_**I cant eat without you**_

_**I cant sleep without you**_

_**I need you here to complete me**_

_**I need you here to save me**_

_**I close my eyes and dream of you**_

_**I dont know what to do**_

_**You drive me crazy with your bid brown eyes**_

_**I melt when your lips meet mine**_

_**I turn into jelly when you hold me**_

_**Save me please**_

_**I cant eat without you**_

_**I cant sleep without you**_

_**I need you here to complete me**_

_**I need you here to save me**_

_**You've hyptnotized me **_

_**and hurt me deeply**_

_**the worst part...**_

_**I honestly dont even know**_

_**how**_

_**I cant eat without you**_

_**I cant sleep without you**_

_**I need you here to compete me**_

_**I need you here to save me**_

_**oh ooooo **_

_**save me**_

suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder...without looking back she answered

"what Resse"

"you have a nice voice, singing voice i mean" he said

"and how would you know that?" she asked, she was trying to have a peaceful day without anyone.. just alone. but NO.

"because you started singing out loud" he pointed out

"are you serious ??!!" she screamed. No one !! i mean NO ONE had ever heard her sing.

"ouch my ears... yes im serious" he said sitting beside her bed, where she was laying on her back.

"..."

"Dana, can you do me a HUGE favour?" logan asked

"no i will not make-out with you"

"not that. i need you to sing with me"

"What ?!! no way !!" she yelled sitting up

"please dana, please please please !! im begging you" logan pleaded

"mmm" she said thinking

"please cruz"

"fine. wahts the song?" she asked.

"umm.. its one that. i wrote" he said nervously.

"really, lets go practice it" she said excitedly. sure she fought with logan i mean it is THE logan reese. Logan 'heartthrob' Reese !!

"okay..." logan slowly lead the way out of room 101. I cant belive me and Dana.. THE Dana Cruz. Dana 'Danger' Cruz. are going to sing in the talent show. winner wins $1000 !! not that i need it I mean I am the Richest most sexxxiest person in the world.. Dana falls close behind though.

Days went by while the two continued to practice.. Zoey was off with Chase and Nicole practicing a magic routine. Lola and Micheal were off practicing a play. and FINALLY the day of the talent show arrived.

Zoey, Chase and Nicoles act turned into a comedy show thanks to Chase totally messing up, Nicole screaming and rambaling and Zoey freaking out.

The play was pretty good except for Lola practically took over the entire thing. Oh and then she had to improvise because Micheal left during the play because she was being a SUPER drama queen, whats new.

"Next up is Logan Reese..." Girls started screaming and yelling 'i love you logan' and he walked onto the stage waving and blowing kisses. one girl even threw her bra. too bad it was like a AAA -A or something small like that. "And Dana Cruz". Guys started screaming and Whistleing as she walked onto the stage and stood next to Logan.

"Why did you make me wear this again?" Dana whispered to him with a smile on her face trying to make it seem like they were discussing the act.

"Because you look gorgeous. and yes i said gorgeous" he replied. He was wearing just normal jeans and a black dress shirt, while Dana on the other hand was wearing a flowy black mini skirt and a red one shoulder strap shirt with the word 'Sassy' in sparkly silver letters. Logan cued for the music to start.

**(A/N: Bold is Logan, Italics is Dana and Underlined is them both)**

**I Never knew I could feel like this**

**You were never the one I thought I would fall for.**

**Yet still I sit here and pour my feelings out.**

**we were sitting by the fire **

**one evening on the beach**

**just staring at the stars**

**I leant over and kissed your cheek**

**And then there was two**

**me and you**

_You were never my type_

_But when I go to sleep I always see you_

_When I see you with someone else_

_I cry, ooooo I cry._

_we were sitting by the fire_

_one evening on the beach _

_just staring at the stars_

_You leant over and kissed my cheek_

And then there was two

Me and You

_**You Drive me Crazy**_

_**With your smile**_

_**With you eyes**_

_**They way you look at me makes me fall**_

_**Im in a Daze**_

_**I need to be saved**_

_**I need to Breathe**_

_**I cant let you know.**_

_**no no I cant let you know**_

**we were sitting by the fire **_(ooo yeah)_

**one evening on the beach **_(the beach)_

_**just staring at the stars**_

**I leant over and kissed you on your cheek **_(you kissed me, yeh you kissed me)_

**And then there was two **_(ooo oo just two)_

_**Me and You**_

They finished the song and the music faded. It was silent. then all of the sudden everyone stood up and clapped. Logan grabbed Dana's hand and they both bowed and walked off stage.

"We did it !!" Dana yelled still having the rush.

"Yeah we did" Logan said calmly

"Why arent you happy?" Dana asked

"I am, its just.. nevermind" Logan said and started to talk away. Dana ran after him but he just ran faster. They ended up at the beach it was dark so all you could see were the stars and the full moon. Logan stopped running and walked over to a small fire and sat down. Dana ran over to him and plopped down beside him.

"Want a marshmellow?" Logan asked handing her a stick with a marshmellow on the end. Dana smiled a big smile. Logan seeing this put on a smile just as big. They sat there just laughing and eating marshmellows.

"Isnt it beautiful?" Dana asked referring to the stars

"Yes yes i am" Logan said jokingly. Dana looked at him and rolled her eyes and then looked back at the stars

"I was joking. Plus theres only ONE thing thats more beautiful than me"

"Yeah and whats that? you mirror?" Dana asked not looking at him.

"No. You" He whispered shyly. Dana looked right at him in the eyes. He leant over and did a very un-logan thing. he kissed her on the cheek.

" uh.. i.." Dana was speechless. She really did like him. "do you.. Logan Reese.. actually like me?" she asked

"No" he said straight out. Logan lifted Dana's chin so he could look in Dana's eyes. "That would be the biggest underestimate of the year" Dana smiled. "I Logan Reese, the magnificent Logan Reese does not like you.. I love you. and Dana. I may be a jerk, but i would never tell anyone I loved them unless i meant it."

"I love you too" Dana looked straight in him eyes and sang.

"we were sitting by the fire

one evening on the beach

just staring at the stars

you leant over and kissed my cheek

and then there was two"

"me and you" they finished together. sealing it with a promise. A promise to be together forever. A promise in the form of a kiss.

THE END

**Songs**

**I... - Chantel **

**Then There Was Two - Chantel**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This one isnt one of my best but i for some reason jsut felt like writing another ons shot... i'll get back to my other stories ASAP.. thanks and please remember that im not writing for reviews im writing for fun so if you review thank you but if you dont thats perfectly fine. ttyl

Jiade

P.S. I AM CHANTEL.. i wrote these songs so PLEASE do not steal them.


End file.
